All Year Anime Camp
by Skillet Forever
Summary: This camp is all year camp! Join all your favorite anime and book characters! Create your own! Will there be love? Hate? Rivals? Competition? Or will there be problems? Find out here!
1. Start Up!

**Author's Chapter Notes:  
>All you need to know is your name species, etcetera.<strong>

Example:  
>Name: Cody or my nickname Silentheart<br>Gender: Female  
>Species: Half dog demon half human<br>Description: I am a half dog demon with pure black hair,it reaches a little past my waist, and my dog ears are also black, I have blue-gray eyes. I also am 6 ft 7(inches) I always show up random and say so random stuff. But I am a very loyal friend and never tell a secret.  
>Bio:I love music! It is my passion and I also love to read and say random stuff. I also love a good horror movie or book every once and awhile.<br>Age: 16  
>What do you practice?: I am a demon slayer.<br>If you were here at the camp what would you do?:I would prank all the boys!

Name:  
>Gender:<br>Species:  
>Description:<br>Bio:  
>Age:<br>What do you practice:  
>If you were here at camp, what would you do:<p>

End Notes: Please join. I already have three chapters, plenty of time to join.


	2. Nearly There

**Chapter Notes: This story shall updated depending on free time, also, I'm going to post my other story, True Loyalty. As Danarose31382 said,"Now, On with the show!"**

Stormy gray eyes as the sun started rise. A figure, with the stormy gray eyes, stretched and yawned. The figure looked at the alarm clock and screeched, for she was going to miss the bus for all year camp.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! It's 5:30! The bus comes at 7:00!"The teen girl screamed.

"Cody Fray, calm down! If we go fast, you might be all packed by 6:30 and ready to go." Cody's moon, Dani, reassured.

"Ok"

Cody is a 16 year old half demon, half dog demon half human, she had 2 black dog ears always pointed up if she isn't tired, sad, or sick, black hair that reaches her ankles, her fangs peak a little out of her mouth, her claws are 4 inches long, stormy gray eyes. Her passion is music. If you know her, listen to what she's listening to, too see her mood, AND NEVER contradict her music or you'll end up scared, literally, half to death, and you'll have wounds.

Cody jumps into the shower, she enjoys the warm water awhile before washing her hair and gently wash her dog ears carefully. Sure rushes out of the shower at 6:10. Cody gets dressed really fast in a black shirt that says"Three Days Grace" on the front and "Let's Start A Riot"on the back, and comes to mid stomach and low cut, torn and tattered dark wash jeans, a small dark blue jacket that comes mid shirt and the shoulders of the shirt come to her upper arms. Cody finishes getting dressed at 6:30.

"Mom! I'll finish packing!"Cody yells downstairs, her suitcases were downstairs.

Cody rushes to her closet and grabs everything in it, with demonic speed, put it in her suitcases, then rushes back to get her bedsheets, comforter, pillows, movies, CD'S, and her her guitar in another two suitcases. Still using demonic speed, ran back up got her weapons Silentriot, a French Raiper, and her hidden blades. Sticking Silentriot in her right belt loop and attached her hidden blades to her wrist ran down stairs with her 8 suitcases at 7:00 running out the door.

"See you mom!" Cody hurriedly called.

"Bye dear!" Dani, Cody's mom, called back,"See you next year!"

Right as soon as Cody got outside the showed up. Running on it she threw her 8 suitcases in the back. she say down and imagine immediately called on of her best girlfriends.

"Hello?" A cheerful voice answered.

"Aliya! Be sure to get ready. I just got on." Cody warned.

"Sure do!"

"You're already hyper at 7:00?"

"Yep!"

Cody sighs,"See you on the bus."

Aliya Satoshi is one of Cody's best friends and 17. She is a full blooded dog demon with black dog ears with silver tips, black hair that reaches her waist in curls, her eyes are crystal blue. When she gets angry they go black with white pupils. She is way smarter than Cody, she has a GPA of over 4.3. Aliya is 5ft 4. She always says,"I'm a shorty!". She is ALWAYS hyperactive and not... Ok a little bit crazy, but is a loyal and trustworthy friend.

She disconnects and calls here first friend she ever made.

"Hey babe, what's up?" A bored vice answers.

"Yo...?" Cody questions

Why'd you call me? I'm trying to listen to Go to Hell for Heavens Sake."

"Sorry Brookelyn... but pack all your stuff and you're getting on the bus for all year camp. Now PACK!" Cody growls.

"What!? That starts t today!? Fuck. How long until the bus gets to my house?" Brookelyn swears.

"About 30 minutes, do hurry and pack or I'll fucking use my demonic speed to get there and claw you! Use your wings to do it! By 'it' I mean pack!"

At least I only wear a few colors. Don't have to worry about matching!" Brookelyn laughs at the last part.

"Really...? You don't say? Well, hurry!"

"You wanna know what's gonna suck?"

"Yeah! Wait do I?" Cody apprehensively asks.

"Haha, of course not. Week maybe a little, but that's not it. I'm going to be a loner! Single! That means no playtime for me!" Brookelyn laughs really hard.

"Well... Ask of us seen it coming since you tried to murder your last boyfriend for cheating."Cody sarcastically mentions.

"well do you blame me!? That bitch deserved it! I should've killed him when I had the chance, but seriously, SOME guy has GOT to look past it or I will die! Sweet little Brookelyn needs her playtime!" She whines.

"Yeah...sweet little Brookelyn..." Cody teasingly mimics.

"Maybe I'll meet some goth, handsome, dark angel. Mmmmmm,I like the sound of that."

"I know someone like that. I'll introduce you guys after you get on. His name is Donovan Sixx." Cody rapidly explains.

"Oooooo!" Brookelyn shrieks making Cody snatch her phone away from her right dog ear.

"Plus he plays in Your Dark Death."

"Sounds sexyyy!"

"He never squezes into skintight jeans either. AHHHH! Did I say squeze! Squeze sounds amazing!"

"Put on the phone!"

"Alrig-" Cody gets cutoff as Aliya jumps on the bus and puts her countless suitcases in the back and sits beside Cody.

"So Cody... Who are you talking to?" Aliya wonders.

"Brookelyn. Call Donovan please?"

"Ok."

Aliya calls Donovan, they hear Brookelyn breath harder in excitement.

"Hello?" A deep, sexy voice answered.

"Heyyy! Cody, I LOVE YOU!"

"Ummmm...? Thanks?" Cody says a little scared.

"Cody? Hey." Donovan greets.

"This is Brookelyn! So, I hear you're a dark angel?" Brookelyn asks.

"Um... Yeah. I'm also looking for a 5ft 7 girlfriend."

"EEEEEP! Me too! I mean... Well... A boyfriend! I'm 5ft 7! In goth! I LIVE BRING ME THE HORIZON!"

"Brookelyn,"Cody tries calming her down,"Brookelyn. Cool it."

Cool. Hey Cody, I'm gonna start packing. Would you use your demonic speed and help before the bus comes? You remember where I live right?"

"Yeah. See you there." With that Aliya hangs up the phone.

"CODY! CODY! CODY! You gotta take me with you! I wanna see where I might be spending my time after camp!"

"Ok, but pack fast! We are 5 miles away right now..."

Brookelyn sets of packing.

Brookelyn calls Cody,"C'mon babe... Pick up!"

Brookelyn hears Pain by Three Days Grace in the background.

"Yo...?" Cody stumbles for it to sound right.

"Cody! In ready. I'll fly to you if you tell me where you're at."

"Um... We're still on the bus... Like literally in front of your house."

"SHIT!" Brookelyn yells in surprise,"Are we going to get my Boo next?"

"Your Boo? No. He's the next after the others."

Brookelyn rushes out of the house, putting her suitcases in the back and sitting beside of Aliya and Cody.

"Hey Brookelyn. You might want to hang your phone up." Cody snickers.

"Oh... Right." Brookelyn says as she digs for her phone so she can hang it up.

Cody took out her phone (Sorry... I'm an android person but imagine what device, phone it is.) and put on Would It Matter by Skillet.

If I wasn't here tomorrow  
>Would anybody care<br>If my time was up I wanna know  
>You were happy I was there<br>If I wasn't here tomorrow  
>Would anyone lose sleep<br>If I wasn't hard and hollow  
>Then maybe you would miss me<p>

I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
>Someone that I like better<br>I can never forget  
>So don't remind me of it forever<p>

What if I just pulled myself together  
>Would it matter at all<br>What if I just try not to remember  
>Would it matter at all<br>All the chances that have passed me by  
>Would it matter if I gave it one more try<br>Would it matter at all

If I wasn't here tomorrow  
>Would anybody care<br>Still stuck inside this sorrow  
>I've got nothing and going nowhere<p>

I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
>Someone that I like better<br>I can never forget  
>So don't remind me of it forever<p>

What if I just pulled myself together  
>Would it matter at all<br>What if I just try not to remember  
>Would it matter at all<br>All the chances that have passed me by  
>Would it matter if I gave it one more try<br>Would it matter at all

I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
>Someone that I like better<br>Can you help me forget  
>Don't wanna feel like this forever...forever<p>

What if I just pulled myself together  
>Would it matter at all<br>What if I just try not to remember  
>Would it matter at all<br>All the chances that have passed me by  
>Would it matter if I gave it one more try<p>

If I live tomorrow  
>Would anybody care<br>Stuck in this sorrow  
>Going nowhere<p>

All the chances that have passed me by  
>Would it matter if I gave it one more try<br>Would it matter at all

The bus jerks and stops at the end of the song and the Inu people's got on. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Rin, Koga, and Ayame.

"Hey all." Cody shortens.

Brookelyn frantically turns to Cody,"Donovan's house is next right!?"

"Yes." Cody sighs exasperated,"Donovan will be next, but I need to help him pack. So I will be back unless any of you want to help." Her eyebrow raised.

Brookelyn shot up,"Fuck yes I'm helping!"

"Ok..."

The two friends head off, Cody using demonic speed and Brookelyn her black wings. After about 3 minutes they arrive at Donovan's house.

Cody screamed in his ear, waking him up, pushed him in the shower, packed everything in his room in 10 suitcases.

'I wonder why Brookelyn hasn't asked me how I know Donovan.' Cody thought curiously.

End Notes: If you like this, R&R please.


	3. Author Note

**AYAC Notice!:**

Hey guys, one of my best friends, she created some of the characters, decided that she wanted to change who she's dating in it and that she wants a character completely out.

**It's going to be Donovan!**

**Tell me!**

**Should I rewrite? Or just kill him somehow?**

I'm going to rewrite anyway, I'm just keeping another like an alternate universe. c:

**One without Donovan and one with him c:**

**You guys can still join! Many! Many! MANY! Places are still available c:**

**Yours untruly,**

**Skillet Forever!**


End file.
